Devoid
by xMari-kun
Summary: Its now C.E.89 and Cagalli supposedly had committed suicide, she leaves behind her two kids..Re-written from chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny either. Hehe...If I did, I would probably be piloting a Gundam and killing everyone including myself? XD**

**C.E. 89**

**Aaron's POV**

It's been 4 long painful years since Mother had died. I can still remember the look on my sister's face when she saw had found out Mother committed suicide. She overdosed herself on taking those anti-depression pills. She started taking those ever since I turned 11.I couldn't believe I just sat there and not telling her to stop taking those pills. No one could blame her for taking those pills. She was very stressed all because of one person. Father. He drove her up the wall. I've never seen my Father at all; face to face that is. I saw him only in pictures. Mother looked so happy together with him. I was confused. How can a man make my Mother happy and make her so depressed at the same time? Millions of questions kept on buzzing in my head. When Mother died he didn't even know. He wouldn't know because He'd hurt Mother so bad until he didn't notice. One sentence was enough to send my mother's world shattering into a million pieces. He sent her a wedding invitation saying: You are cordially invited to Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke's wedding. I couldn't understand why Mother was crying at that time as I was only 7. Too young to know what was going on in Mother's world and the world outside. The moment she received that invitation, she broke down crying. Now, which is 4 years later. I am standing in front of my mother's gravestone with my sister kneeling down to place some fresh flowers on the grave. Then my sister started talking.

"Hey Mom." She started. "Something great happened in school today. I was first in class for this term. I wish you were here to celebrate with me and Aaron." She started breaking down after that.

I stood there staring at the gravestone unsure of what to say. As I stared, those memorable memories came back to me. All of them flashed past so quickly. All accept one. The one where my mother died.

_Flashback_

4 years ago...

Aaron's POV

Ariel and I were busy making breakfast for our Mother. Mom told us she loved it when we served her breakfast in bed. We wanted to surprise her yet again but we didn't know that she would resort to killing herself that very day. We cooked her favorite, bacon and eggs. Ariel offered to bring the food to Mother. Being such a good brother, I let her carry the food up to Mother's bedroom. It was one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made. I felt that something bad was going to happen but I just shrugged off the thought. A few minutes later, the sound of a porcelain plate in coming in contact with the floor was heard. I rushed up the stairs to find my Mother lying on the floor which anti-depression pills scattered all over.

"Iie!" Ariel screamed." No, this can't be. Mother!"

Ariel's scream woke up the rest of the household. My uncle and Aunt came running towards my mother's room.

"What happened?" My uncle, Kira asked. I didn't say a word. I was paralyzed with fear to even anything. My once kind and caring Mother was now gone. Gone forever.

"Kira, Cagalli overdosed herself with anti-depression pills. She's finally free. Free from this world." My Aunt, Lacus said with tears cascading down her face.

"Why did you have to do this mom? Is it because you were unhappy with us? Is it because we were such a handful that you decided to kill yourself? WHY?" Ariel cried.

I curled my hand to form a fist and punched the wall.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted." This is all Father's fault!"

"Aaron calm down." Lacus said.

"None of this would have happened if the stupid excuse of a father hadn't left mom!" I said.

_End of Flashback_

"Hey mom. Just to let you know Aaron did well for his exams too. Hope you can be happy for us up there." Ariel finished.

Aaron gave his twin a caring look.

"It's alright, Aaron. I'm fine." Ariel hugged her brother who was close to tears.

"Mom. I miss you so much. I miss Uncle and Aunt too. They're gone. We're so lonely at home. No one wants to befriend us and they tease us just because we come from a broken family. Why can't they understand what it's like? I wish you were right here with us mom." Aaron knelt down and brushed some stray leaves on the grave.

"Come on Aaron. Let's go home." Ariel comforted her twin.

"Yea. Just wait for me outside alright? I just want a few moments more." Aaron smiled at his sister.

"Oh alright." Ariel walked towards the exit of the graveyard.

"Mom, I promise you I will look after Ariel even if it costs my life. I don't want to lose another family member again. I will find father and straighten things out with him!" Aaron vowed.

A man was just entering the graveyard carrying a bunch of Lilies for his deceased mother. He spotted a boy crying and thought he was lost. He decided to try and help the boy.

"Hey there! You all right?" The man said.

Aaron turned to face the man. His emerald eyes widened and then he gave the man a cold glare.' Father' he thought.

"Never better." Aaron replied coldly.

"Hey! That was pretty rude." The man said.

Why should I give any respect to the likes of you, Athrun Zala?" Aaron said colder. "I can't forgive you after what you did to my mother."

"What did I do to you mother that offends you so much?" Athrun said getting angry.

"Think about it. What did you do in the past 16 years of your life? Who did you hurt the most?" Aaron walked past Athrun. "Well, you can't hurt her anymore because she's dead."

Aaron walked out of the graveyard and got into his car. His sister asked him,

"Who were you talking to?"

"Someone who I'd never expected to see after all these years." Aaron said.

At the graveyard...

Athrun was still confused. 'Who was that boy?' He thought. Why had that boy made such a strong impact on him? He shrugged off those thoughts and walked to his mother's gravestone.

"Hey mom. The weirdest thing happened to me today. A was trying to help a boy but he said why should he give me any respect with the likes of me. I'm confused mom. What did I do to deserve such treatment from that boy?" Athrun placed the Lilies on the gravestone and walked out of the graveyard.

**A/N: So, how did I do? Hmm...It was just something I thought off during my exams. Please review and tell me how I did. If you say it's nice or ok, I will continue but useful criticism is welcomed. USEFUL! If you guys got any questions just go on and ask and I'll try to answer them for you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS or GSD. I own this story! So anyways thanks to those who reviewed. It makes me happy. )**

**To Inulover4eva: Yep. Cagalli never told Athrun. Hm...What do you want Aaron to do to Athrun? Can't think of anything yet. **

**I know I make some minor or major grammar mistakes so **

**Please bear with me...**

**Chapter 2**

It has been weeks since Athrun saw that boy at the graveyard. That boy's words kept on replaying like a broken record in his mind.

'_Why should I give any respect to the likes of you, Athrun Zala? I can't forgive you after what you did to my mother._'

"Dear, are you alright? You seem a bit troubled." Athrun's wife, Meyrin asked.

"Yea I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Athrun flashed his wife a smile.

"Want to talk about it?" Meyrin asked concerned for her husband.

"I don't feel like talking about it. Maybe some other time." Athrun stared at the carpet.

"Oh alright. If you need anything just call me, ok?" Meyrin said kissing her husband's forehead. "Come on kids. Time to get you to school."

"Coming mom!" A young boy of age 9 came running down the stairs.

"Mom! Nathan took my cell phone!" A girl said.

"Did not! Stop lying Karin!" Her brother argued.

"Alright. Nathan give you sister back her cell phone. No more fighting you two or else you'll be late for school!" Athrun said.

"Yes dad." The siblings' chorused.

Karin was 1 year younger then Nathan, resulting in Nathan taking his sister's things.

At Orb's Institute...

"Bye kids." Athrun and Meyrin said.

"Bye mom, dad!" The kids said.

Aaron watched the children coming out from Athrun's car and saying goodbye to them. He felt a pang of jealousy. Everyone else had loving parents except Ariel and him. Ariel caught Aaron staring at them and told him to go to class and stop staring at those two kids. Orb's Institute was a big school. Elementary school and High school were combined together.

At Athrun's workplace...

Athrun couldn't concentrate. His mind was some where far away. Aaron's made such a strong impact on his brain. He kept on thinking what Aaron was trying to tell him.

"Gah! All this thinking is making me go crazy!" Athrun said frustrated.

'Who was that boy talking about? I didn't hurt anyone. Did I?'

"I guess I have to stop thinking and concentrate on my work a little more. But how can I concentrate when those words keep on haunting me?" Athrun said to himself. Athrun just sat in his office all day staring at his papers and thinking hard. The sound of his cell phone ringing brought him back to reality.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_Hey dad! Are you coming to pick us up? We just finished school._" A cheerful voice at the end of the other line said.

He looked up at the clock and realized that it was time to pick up the kids.

"Um...Yea." Athrun answered.

"_Most of the kids have already gone home. Except these two 10th graders who are standing at the gate. I thought you forgot about us!_" His daughter said.

"I'm sorry. Didn't notice the time. I'm coming. You guys just wait there." Athrun hung up.

Athrun drove as fast as he could to the school but obviously not breaking the speed limit.

"Hey kids. Come on." Athrun said.

"You're late." Nathan pouted.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. Will you forgive your daddy?" Athrun said.

"Of course! If not I'll have to take the bus home." Nathan laughed.

"Daddy, do you think those 10th graders there will be alright? It's kinda getting dark." Karin pointed to two lone figures standing near the gate.

Athrun recognized one of the two. It was that boy at the graveyard. Athrun wanted to go forward to ask them if they wanted a ride home but before he could come 5 feet between the twins, Ariel tapped Aaron's shoulder. Aaron turned to face his sister and said,

"What?"

"Behind you." Ariel told her twin.

Aaron spun around. Emerald met Emerald. He gave Athrun a cold glare and told his sister to walk in the opposite direction.

"Let's go." Aaron half dragged his sister.

"That's Father isn't it? Can't believe he has the nerve to come and offer us a ride home." Ariel said.

"It is him. I can't forgive him. Mother loved him so much but all he ever did was hurt her." Aaron said darkly.

Athrun watched the retreating twins.

'I must catch them the next time. I need to ask the boy a few questions.' Athrun thought.

"What happened daddy?" Karin asked.

"Nothing much. Let's get you home now." Athrun smiled.

At the Attha's mansion...

Ariel took of her blazer and hung it on the coat hangar. She then walked over to dressing table and looked at the photo of Mother, Aaron and herself when they were 10. She tried to prevent herself from crying every time she saw mother's face. Aaron watched his sister from the doorway.

"Damn you Father. Why do have to make my family suffer so much." Aaron muttered. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't gone off and marry some other girl."

**A/N: Heys...I know I'm going a bit off point but oh well. So could you please just do me a big favor and press that little purple button down there that says go? It would help me a lot of you guys got suggestions. Questions and useful criticism are welcomed. Until next time!**

**zXia0RayZz**


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello once again

**Well hello once again. Apparently I'm back from the dead. I'm rewriting the story from chapter 3 onwards. Hope you'll still read this story even after its like dead for 2 years.**

**CHAPTER 3******

Athrun woke up for the 5th time that night. He just couldn't sleep in peace. Every time he tried to close his eyes, Aaron's words would be ringing in his head and those cold, emotionless eyes would haunt his dreams. Of course his dearest wife, Mrs Meyrin Zala did not notice her husband waking countless times as she herself had already reached LALA land and would not depart until sunshine. (I wanted to write : _"Of course his pig of a wife, oink Meyrin oink "_ But that would make the Meyrin out there angry and they would come after me ;x)

Athrun sighed and got out of bed. He walked towards the kids' room to check up on them. Nathan and Karin were fast asleep. Some strands of hair were over Karin's face and Athrun proceeded to tuck those strands of hair behind her ear. Athrun suddenly remembered his past.

_Flashback_

17 years ago…

_  
__Athrun and Cagalli were sitting under a tree_. _Cagalli's head was_ _resting on Athrun's lap. He knew how much Cagalli loved to see the sunset so he decided to take her to a place where there weren't many trees and could see the sun clearly._

"_Wow, Athrun. This place is so beautiful! Thanks for bringing me here." The 17 year old Cagalli hugged her boyfriend._

"_No problem, Cags. I know how much you love to watch the sun set." Athrun tucked a strand of hair behind Cagalli's ear._

"_Yea. Hey Athrun." Cagalli called._

"_Yes, Cags?" Athrun replied._

"_I wish we could stay like this forever. Don't you wish that too? Do you think that we will be together forever?" Cagalli asked._

"_I wished for that too. I want us to be together forever even if both of us died, I still want us to be together in heaven." Athrun smiled._

"_I want the same thing too." Cagalli watched the sun set slowly._

End of Flashback

"Cagalli where ever you are, I hope you're doing fine…" Athrun muttered those words to himself and fell asleep.

Next morning…

poke poke

"Daddy, wake up!"

"Karin, shh! Let daddy sleep." Nathan told his younger sister.

"Maa, It's alright Nathan. Daddy's awake." Athrun rubbed his eyes.

"WOAH! A PANDA!" Nathan shouted.

"WHERE WHERE?!" Karin asked.

Nathan pointed at Athrun. Athrun had dark circles around his eyes. (He's now a panda. Wakakaka.)

"Un…Time to go to work." Athrun got up and went to change.

After dropping off Nathan and Karin at school, Meyrin (pig) was up next. Athrun would go to _La Rose de France_ (it's a café in France. I'm just borrowing the name.) for coffee in the morning. The café gives off a French atmosphere, almost like the person is actually in France.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Athrun." The Café owner Franz greeted.  
"Ah, Bonjour Franz."

" Anything to eat? Or drink?"

"The usual would be fine."

"Coming right up." Franz disappeared into the kitchen.

That moment, a guy clad in a brown hoodie with a white shirt on the inside and LEVI jeans came through the door.

"Hey Franz! The usual for me please. Oh! Here's the bread you requested for." The guy shouted.

"Thanks, Shun! Have a seat." Franz called from the kitchen.

"Shun?" Athrun turned around and faced the guy.

"Ah, Athrun Zala."

**That's the end of chapter 3 folks. So who exactly is this Shun? And why does Athrun know him? Is he in anyway related to Athrun? I'll try to write the next chapter asap. So please review, thank you :D**

ASUKA-CHANNIES x_  
__  
_


	4. Fleeting memory of the past

**Here's the next chapter :D This chap would mostly be flashbacks ;x  
**

**ASUKA-CHANNIES PRESENTS:**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Shun?" Athrun asked shocked.

" Well yes, it's me, Athrun." Shun took at the table across Athrun.

_Athrun's POV  
_

_There's no mistaking it. Orange-brown hair. Two piercings on each ear. Honey brown eyes and THAT voice. It's Tetsuya Shun alright.  
My supposedly next best friend after Kira since elementary school._

_End of Athrun's POV_

_Flashback_

_16 years ago…_

_(1 year after what happened in the previous chapter.)_

_Athrun decided to apologise to Cagalli._

_DING-DONG._

_The door opened to reveal an enraged Kira.  
"What do you want, Athrun? Are you satisfied now that you've broken Cagalli's heart?" Kira asked coldly._

_"Is Cagalli in? Can I see her?" Athrun ignored Kira's questions._

_"NO YOU MAY NOT SEE HER!" Kira yelled._

_"I want to apologise for what I did. Please Kira, I need to know if she still loves me." Athrun pleaded.  
"Apologise? Do you think an apology can solve everything? SHE LOCKED HERSELF IN HER ROOM FOR TWO WEEKS! When she finally opened up, her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. There's no way I'll let this happen to her EVER AGAIN."_

_"Kira! What's going on down there? Will you keep it down? The kids are sleeping!" Cagalli shouted from the second floor._

_"Cagalli!" Athrun shouted._

_"A-Athrun?" Cagalli's voice was that of surprised but it soon changed into an angry one. " What do you want?"_

_"I need to talk to you."_

_"Alright. Kira watch the kids for me."_

_"Wait! Cagalli!" Kira said but it was too late, Cagalli had already got into the car._

_At Joe's Café…_

_"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Cagalli asked as she took a sip of her coffee._

_"Look, I'm sorry for what I said the other time. I hope you can forgive me." Athrun decided to get to the point._

_"Oh? So you're sorry now? Forgiving you isn't a problem anyway. Since I don't care about you anymore. "_

_"Cagalli… I love you before and now I realize that I still do. Please accept me back into your life." Athrun was almost down on his knees._

_"I'm sorry Athrun. I can't risk having history repeat itself. I-I have to go." Cagalli got up and tried to leave but Athrun caught her hand._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"There is no reason I should report everything I do to you!"_

_"I don't like it! That's my reason." Athrun started to shout and wanted to go after Cagalli._

_"Um...Excuse me, you haven't paid for your coffee yet.." The waiter told him. Athrun took out a 10 dollar note and handed it to the waiter._

_"Keep the change." Athrun took off immediately._

_When Athrun finally caught up with Cagalli he started questioning her again._

_"Shun…Shun asked you out didn't he?" Athrun asked panting._

_"So what if he did? It's none of your business. I'm going home." Cagalli hailed a taxi and went home._

_The next day…_

_At Joe's café…_

_"Heehh? I see. Athrun went to Cagalli's place."_

_"But he probably doesn't really understand what he has done." Shinn said leaning back on the couch. "It's because he doesn't really use his brains when it comes to Cagalli."_

_"I agree.." Dearka replied._

_"Not that you use your brains that much either.." Shinn retorted." Like with Miri you go around doing useless things and you can't even turn down a lady if she asks you out."_

_"I felt that turning a lady down isn't the right thing to do."_

_"Dearka, you're really such a kind person."_

_"See?" Dearka gave Shinn a monkey face._

_"But Athrun isn't coming here right?" Shinn ignored Dearka's monkey face._

_"Why not?"_

_"He's not hanging around with us anymore."_

_That moment Athrun came through the door._

_"Yo!" Dearka called.  
_

"_Yo, Dearka."_

_"What did you want to talk about?" Athrun walked towards their table." You're here too, Shun?"_

_"Yo." Shun replied casually.  
_

"_Anyway have a seat, Ath-" Dearka invited._

_"This is great! I've got something to say to this guy too!"_

_"What the heck? Why are you suddenly in fighting mode?" Shinn asked abit pissed off with Athrun's attitude._

_"SHUT UP." Athrun shouted. "Oi, Shun. Come outside with me."_

_"Why?" Shun was slouched in a couch. "Is it something you can't say in front of Shinn and Dearka?"_

_"Don't play dumb!"_

_"Well, I don't remember doing anything that would make you angry." Shun replied coolly as he got up._

_"Calm down the two of you!" Dearka tried to prevent Athrun and Shun from fighting._

_"What did you do to Cagalli when I wasn't around?"_

_"How did you know about that?" Shinn asked._

_"I said, WHAT DID YOU DO TO CAGALLI?!"_

_"Are you mad about me asking Cagalli out and the fact that I kissed her?"_

_Something inside Athrun snapped and Athrun tried to hit Shun but Shun blocked Athrun and hit him instead._

_"What did I do? THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU!" Shun was losing his cool as well. "What about you, Athrun? What are you trying to do?"_

_"Hey, Shun…are you serious? Are you serious about Cagalli?…" Athrun asked shakily._

_"I'm serious."_

_Shinn and Dearka looked up surprised. All 3 of them knew that never in their 10 years of friendship did Shun say he was serious with any girl._

_"You're kidding right?" Athrun started to laugh a bit._

_"It's no joke." Shun replied seriously._

_"Don't play around with me, Shun." Athrun looked like he was about to cry._

_"I though it'd make you mad, So I never said a word. You're also my friend too, Athrun. It would've been fine by me if things worked between you and Cagalli. I mentioned it before."_

_"When?" Athrun finally remembered that Shun said if anything happened to Cagalli, he would not hold back._

_"You left her when she needed you the most. Then you got yourself a girlfriend and even got engaged. You've trampled all over Cagalli's feelings. So stop acting like you're her boyfriend!" Shun shouted at Athrun._

_Athrun looked shocked._

_"Athrun, you're acting like a lowlife right now."_

_Athrun took awhile to digest what Shun had just said to him. Enraged, Athrun threw the nearest thing that was next to him. He hurled the flower pot towards a table. It broke in two. After realizing what he had done, he walked out of the café._

_Flashback end._

"So, how've you been, Athrun?" Shun asked Athrun. " Hurt any more girls?"

**So, there you have it! Shun used to be Athrun's 2****nd**** best friend since elementary school. Sorry if this was a boring chapter. Um the conversation parts mostly were copied from HYD season 2.  
Please review thanks you :D**

**ASUKA-CHANNIES.****It's tofu again.**


End file.
